


Suit And Tie

by X_UrMumGae69_X



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Bottom Richie rights, Gay Sex, I love my gaybies, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Reddie, Sexy Time, Smut, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Eddie Rights, basically just porn, two dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_UrMumGae69_X/pseuds/X_UrMumGae69_X
Summary: Richie couldn’t help it. He really fucking couldn’t every time he saw that short shit little manic walk into the club wearing that ridiculously hot suit, which really shouldn’t be fucking legal. He melted completely wanting nothing more than to drop the mic, walk off that stage and grab him by the front of his shirt, and just shove his tongue down his throat. Alright he’ll admit that did sound like something a psychopath would think of, but fuck Richie has never wanted something so much in his entire life.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Suit And Tie

Richie couldn't help it. He really fucking couldn't every time he saw that short shit little manic walk into the club wearing that ridiculously hot suit, which really shouldn't be fucking legal. He melted completely wanting nothing more than to drop the mic, walk off that stage and grab him by the front of his shirt, and just shove his tongue down his throat. Alright he'll admit that did sound like something a psychopath would think of, but fuck Richie has never wanted something so much in his entire life.

Plus it's not like he's been getting that much action recently, he was a thirty nine year old comedian and he won't lie he had a good fan base he's voiced a few characters in some movies and did a few sets here and there, but he wasn't big time Hollywood hotshot that just has people hanging from his arm. Anyways he's never really found himself attractive so he can't blame anyone for not wanting to stand more than three feet away from him.

But fuck he really wanted this guy like really really wanted this guy, it happened a few weeks back when the man first walked in he sat down at the bar and ordered some drinks before he stared up at Richie, and boy oh boy did his heart stop he looked at the mans face and could make out the freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose. Cute he had mumbled right in the middle of a skit about shitty water, cause you know shitty water is the cutest fucking thing you've ever seen. Well if the shitty water was the man in the suit then yeah, shitty water is fucking gorgeous.

It got worse as weeks passed, Richie would get flustered anytime the sexy stranger would tilt his head back and laugh at one of his jokes, fuck his laugh was like music to his ears. Richie couldn't go on like this he knew that so tonight was the night he was going to talk to the stranger, see up close the person that made him fuck up a thirty minute bit about him and his invisible girlfriend, so that's what he's doing palms sweating like he's asking his crush to homecoming.

He made his way up to the man slowly, he almost backed out half way through the club but he needed to do this if not his wrist was going to fucking break. And there he was behind the mystery man taking a deep breath before he tapped his shoulder causing the man to flinch. 

"Oh shit I'm sorry." Richie chuckled nervously rubbing at the back as his neck as he stared down at the other man. "Didn't mean to frighten ya partner." He put on a terrible western impression and mentality slapped himself across the face for it.

The man looked at him a bit confused before he smiled softly and let a chuckle fall from his lips those beautiful fucking lips that he desperately wished were wrapped around his co- "Oh no don't worry about it uh, did you uh need something?" The man asked looking Richie up and down taking his tall frame in.

"Oh uh well." Richie chuckled breaking out of his trance of staring at the shorter males lips. "Well I see you come in here all the time, and it's great to get to know people that are around often. Ya dig?" He smiled a bit at the other as he sat down on a stool next to him.

"Oh yeah I suppose, I don't know too many people around expect the bartender. But I've seen your stand up." The man smiled looking at his drink then up at the neon sign that read 'live life drink a beer' it was basically a sign a white mom would have in her kitchen if she lived in a ran down trailer park with her thirteen children that are all the same age yet weren't born at the same time.

"Well now ya know me." Richies smile was even wider as he stuck his hand out for the other. "Names Richie." The man looked at his hand and grabbed ahold of it, giving him a firm shake. And holy shit Richie was going to die right there those hands those fucking hands, the man calmly hummed in acknowledgment while Richie gay panicked on the inside.

"Nice to finally meet you Richie my names Eddie." The man- Eddie smiled at their hands before looking back up at Richie. "So Richie is being a comedian just a Side job to get away from the beanstalk some time?" Oh he had jokes Richie liked that a lot, and he let out a laugh that ended with a snort. 

"That's a good one Ed's!" He spoke just a little too loudly causing a group of people beside them to wince slightly and glare at him. "It's Eddie." Eddie spoke with a bit of a bite. Oh so he was feisty as well. "Oh sorry I forgot midgets have short tempers." He grinned ear to ear as he saw the red appear on Eddies face. Clear frustration and amusement plastered across his cute freckled face.

"I'm not a midget I'm average height asswipe, you were just born into a circus or some shit." Richie laughed slapping his hand done onto the counter and patting the others shoulder. "I think we're going to get along quite nicely Spaghetti." Eddie groaned and mumbled something under his breath about not calling him that. 

But they did they got along really well, they had a few drinks told a few stories. Richie told Eddie about the time he nearly killed his friends bird while playing zombies ate my neighbors, Eddie laughed at a few of his jokes and told stories about his life to Richie. As they kept talking their conversation got deeper Eddie had told Richie about his mom and ex wife, and Richie told Eddie about his past addiction, Richie felt good talking to Eddie like there wasn't a care in the world he felt comfortable and at peace.

And that feeling continued to be there as Eddie pushed him up against his apartment wall, clawing at the front of his shirt. As Eddie quotes 'Stupid fucking useless piece of material that shouldn't even be this hard to get off' but he got it off and fuck was Richie hot everywhere as Eddie roamed his hands and lips all of his body.

Eddie made his way up to Richies earlobe and took the piece of skin between his teeth tugging on it lightly drawing a desperate sound from the back of his throat. Eddie liked that, he liked the noises he could get out of the dopy comedian. He liked it so much that he bit down on Richies skin making another noise leave his mouth.

"Fuck you sound so fucking hot." Eddie had mumbled hotly against the others pale skin, taking in the salty flavor of his skin lusting for Richie even more than before. "Eddie." Richie had muttered out his name causing Eddie to push up against his body and glide their hard cocks together in a agonizingly slow rhythm making Richie whimper and want more.

"Eddie, please." The tall male all but panted out a beg for the other man wanting more, needing more. And Eddie was more than glad to give him what he need, he grabbed ahold of his wrist and speed walked off to his bedroom in the far back.

Once arriving he pushed the male onto his back and yanked his pants off, at this point Richie was just in his boxers while Eddie was still fully dressed in a suit minus the jacket. But Richie found it hot being so exposed to this man, being so desperate just to be touch by the man he didn't even know five hours ago. It made everything so much more hot when he reached over and pulled out a bottle of lube and roll of condoms.

The dress shirt was tight around Eddies arm as he reached for the things, his arm flexed from under the shirt and it made Richies mouth water. "Eddie hurry." He was looking at the things being placed beside him and not noticing the fingers hooking in his boxers and tugging them down to his ankles, he nearly moaned at that fuck he was really desperate for this. It was pathetic.

"Fuck you look so good." Eddie lowly spoke to him in amazement as he stared over Richies body, he stayed there just sizing him up before he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lubricant. Tossing it to the the other with a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"I want you to work yourself up for me got it?" Richie nodded fast and fumbled with the bottle being this excited and nervous made him stall taking a little longer than three seconds just to get the fucking cap off, and he cursed himself at that but he eventually did get it and fuck it was a relief to pour that cold liquid onto his fingers and warm it right before placing it upon his entrance.

Eddie watched Richie closely never taking his eyes off him for one second, he watched the way Richies fingers moved slowly teasing himself before dipping his finger in and letting out delicious sounds that Eddie craved more of. As the taller male worked himself open slowly adding one then two then three fingers. Panting Eddies name like it was a prayer.

He couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed ahold of the wrist of the man that kept twisting and plunging his fingers inside himself. "I think you're ready." Eddie had spoke as he went to take off the rest of his clothes, being stopped by the other confused him. Raising his eyebrow he went to speak before he was cut off.

"No, keep it on fuck keep it on." Eddie nodded at his request and unzipped the front of his pants tugging them down to his thighs along with his briefs, Richie tossed a condom at him with a love drunk grin on his face. Eddie shook his head and chuckled lightly as he ripped the packet open and rolled the protective layer over his shaft.

He grabbed ahold of the others legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed, pushing his legs up to his chest. "You're surprisingly fixable." Eddie commented as it wasn't much of a struggle to get Richies legs over his head. "You should never judge one on their beer belly Edward." Richie grinned, that shit eating grin and Eddie planned on wiping it clean off his face.

Richie continued to grin like that until he felt the soft pressure be put against his hole, he took a deep inhale and shuddered a bit at the feeling, fuck it really had been that long hasn't it? Eddie looked down to see where he was pushing and the sight was breath taking. "Fuck that's hot, you're so needy Richie so fucking desperate huh?" Richie whined he fucking whined him a thirty nine year old man whined, but he had a good reason reason Eddie was talking dirty and pushing that nice firm cock right against one of his most sensitive areas.

"Fuck Eddie." He moaned out furrowing his eyebrows together as he felt the other press in deeper, and holy shit the stretch was everything Richie dreamt of it felt so perfect so good, and the sounds Eddie made as he pushed into Richie, as he kept pushing further and further until their bodies connected completely. Those noises were fucking everything.

"Holy shit Rich." The man above him had muttered out in a slur staring at where they connected. "Fuck you're so tight." He groaned as he pulled back and thrusted back in slowly. And the glide felt amazing so fucking amazing Richie doesn't think he could go back to fucking anyone else after this, he was completely ruined for any other suit wearing midget men. 

"Fucking hell." Richie grunted gripping onto his upper arms with a force that was sure to leave a bruise. "Again fuck again." He whispered out like it was a secret. And Eddie nodded pulling out once more to thrust back in a bit harder than last time.

And Richie could feel him in his throat each thrust of Eddies hips was heaven, the way he felt inside Richie stretching him so nicely. Fitting inside of him like Richie was made to be his personal cockwarmer. And if Richie wasn't losing his mind after the fifteen minutes of Eddie ramming into him like a fucking pro, he was sure losing his mind right now.

"N-No Eddie shit don't do that I won't fucking last man seriously." He gasped out as Eddie pressed down softly on his abdomen, feeling the motivation of his cock inside Richie. "That's so fucking hot, you're so fucking hot you know that huh?" He smirked down at him as Richie had become even more of a whiny gasping mess.

"I'm gonna cum, Eddie I'm g-gonna I'm gonna cum." He moaned as hot tears of pleasure rolled down his face as Eddie continued to lightly add pressure on his abdomen. "Come on Richie do it for me cum for me baby." 

And that was it he felt the tightness down in his balls as he clutched around Eddie releasing heavily onto his stomach and Eddies hand, he mumbled out Eddies name over and over as the shorter male continued to rock into him before releasing his own load into the condom with a shout of Richies name.

Eddie was perfect Richie thought as he laid there freshly cleaned up and snuggled up against the other, taking in the steady breathing and soft snores that slipped from his lips as he held Richie close to him. He felt safe, loved fuck he was falling for this guy way to go Tozier you're fucking falling for a one time thing just great, this is such a thing for you to do fall for a man that just fucked you like he was programmed to be a human sex machine, of course he would catch feelings for someone that doesn't even wa- 

"Shut the fuck up." Eddie mumbled against his neck leaving a soft kiss against his skin. "I can hear you thinking and I'm trying to sleep." He muttered and pulled him closer placing a kiss on his cheek before closing his eyes again. "Go to sleep." Richie smiled warmly at the softness in his voice and the way he has pulled him closer, and Richie decided he wasn't letting this man go just yet. He was going to fight for him, but right now? He much rather sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh.... so like... I hope you enjoy this piece of shit????


End file.
